The Year In Sports 1993
The Year In Sports 1993 is the third video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrated by Peter Kessler The music in the opening segment is "Top Of The World" by Van Halen. Narrator's Opening Dialogue Table of Contents NFL *Buffalo Bills' Run To The Super Bowl **AFC Wild Card Game - Bills 41, Oilers 38 (OT; The Bills rallied a 32-point deficit and defeated the Oilers in overtime on a game-winning field goal by Steve Christie) *Dallas Cowboys' Run To The Super Bowl **NFC Championship - Cowboys 30, 49ers 20 *Super Bowl XXVII - Cowboys 52, Bills 17 **MVP: Troy Aikman Interviewees *Peter King - Sports Illustrated *Don Beebe - Buffalo Bills *Frank Reich - Buffalo Bills *Jimmy Johnson - Coach; Dallas Cowboys *Troy Aikman - Dallas Cowboys *Ken Norton, Jr. - Dallas Cowboys *Michael Irvin - Dallas Cowboys NCAA Football *Sugar Bowl - Alabama Crimson Tide 34, Miami Hurricanes 13 (National Champions) Interviewees *Derrick Lassic - Alabama Crimson Tide *Rick Telander - Sports Illustrated NCAA Basketball *NCAA Semifinal #1 - North Carolina Tar Heels 78, Kansas Jayhawks 68 *NCAA Semifinal #2 - Michigan Wolverines 81, Kentucky Wildcats 78 (OT) *National Championship - North Carolina Tar Heels 77, Michigan Wolverines 71 **Chris Webber mistakenly called a timeout which his team didn't have any left resulting in a technical foul Interviewees *Phil Taylor - Sports Illustrated *Chris Webber - Michigan Wolverines *Donald Williams - North Carolina Tar Heels *Eric Montross - North Carolina Tar Heels Bloopers *John Kruk's embarrassing day at the MLB All-Star Game *Rusty Wallace's crashes *Fans shave their heads to impersonate Charles Barkley. *Yankees rally against the Red Sox after a third and final out was waived out due to a fan running onto the field. *Bulls fan Don Calhoun launched a 79-foot shot to win $1,000,000. Boxing *3 powerful punchers (James "Lights Out" Toney, Roy Jones Jr., Oscar De La Hoya) *The Pernell Whitaker and Julio César Chávez fight ended in a draw *Lennox Lewis defeats Frank Bruno defending his WBC title *George Foreman defeats Pierre Coetzer, but then lost to Tommy Morrison for the WBO title *Morrison defended his WBO title by knocking out Tim Tomashek, but two months later Morrison was overtaken by Michael Bentt who knocked him down three times in the first round. *Riddick Bowe vs. Evander Holyfield championship rematch **A parachutist crashed into the ring in the middle of the 7th round **After the incident, Holyfield regained the title he lost to Bowe a year earlier Interviewees *Pat Putnam - Sports Illustrated NBA *Eastern Conference Champions - Chicago Bulls **First Round - Chicago Bulls 3, Atlanta Hawks 0 **Semifinals - Chicago Bulls 4, Cleveland Cavaliers 0 (Michael Jordan hits a series-winning shot at the buzzer) **Finals - Chicago Bulls 4, New York Knicks 2 (John Starks' dunk in Game 2; Jordan scored 54 points in Game 4; The Bulls' defense overwhelmed Charles Smith in the final seconds of Game 5) *Western Conference Champions - Phoenix Suns **First Round - Phoenix Suns 3, Los Angeles Lakers 2 (Lakers rally from an 0-2 deficit to prevent an upset) **Second Round - Phoenix Suns 4, San Antonio Spurs 2 (Charles Barkley's series-winning shot with seconds remaining) **Third Round - Phoenix Suns 4, Seattle Supersonics 3 *NBA Finals - Chicago Bulls 4, Phoenix Suns 2 (MVP: Michael Jordan) **Game 1 - Bulls 100, Suns 92 **Game 2 - Bulls 111, Suns 108 **Game 3 - Suns 129, Bulls 121 (3OT) **Game 4 - Bulls 111, Suns 105 (Michael Jordan scores 55 points) **Game 5 - Suns 108, Bulls 98 **Game 6 - Bulls 99, Suns 98 (John Paxson hits a championship-winning three-pointer with 3.9 seconds left; Horace Grant blocks Kevin Johnson's last second shot attempt) *Michael Jordan retires from basketball after his father James was murdered Interviewees *Shaquille O'Neal - Orlando Magic *Jackie McCallum - Sports Illustrated *Paul Westphal - Coach; Phoenix Suns *Charles Barkley - Phoenix Suns *Dan Majerle - Phoenix Suns *Scottie Pippen - Chicago Bulls *John Paxson - Chicago Bulls *Phil Jackson - Chicago Bulls *Michael Jordan - Chicago Bulls NHL *Mario Lemieux announces having Hodgkin's disease *Lemieux wins NHL scoring title leading Pittsburgh to the NHL's best record *The New York Islanders upset Pittsburgh on an overtime goal by David Volek in Game 7 of the Patrick Division Finals. *The Montreal Canadiens won 10 consecutive overtime games in the playoffs *Stanley Cup Finals - Montreal Canadiens 4, Los Angeles Kings 1 (MVP: Patrick Roy) **Game 1 - Kings 4, Canadiens 1 **Game 2 - Canadiens 3, Kings 2 (OT; Canadiens called Marty McSorely out for playing with an illegal stick resulting in a penalty applied to Marty. Éric Desjardins tied the game on a power play forcing overtime and later scored in OT to tie the series at 1.) **Game 3 - Canadiens 4, Kings 3 (OT) **Game 4 - Canadiens 3, Kings 2 (OT) **Game 5 - Canadiens 4, Kings 1 Interviewees *Brett Hull - St. Louis Blues *Jacque Demers - Coach; Montreal Canadiens *Kirk Muller - Montreal Canadiens *John LeClair - Montreal Canadiens *Patrick Roy - Montreal Canadiens Dubious Achievements *Jose Canseco (In game against the Indians, a high fly ball bounces on his head; attempts to pitch in the eighth inning against the Red Sox, injuring his arm in the process that put him out for the rest of the season.) *Anthony Young (From May 6, 1992-July 24, 1993, he lost 27 consecutive games. On July 28, 1993, the streak finally ended.) *Florida Marlins Grounds Crew *Miami Hurricanes Basketball Team (Stayed in their huddle too long in a game against the Pittsburgh Panthers, a mistake that not only cost them the lead, but the game as well) *Leon Lett (Ran for the end zone after recovering a fumble but showboated before Don Beebe stripped away the ball) Major League Baseball *Andre Dawson joins the 400 Home Run club *Dave Winfield joins the 3,000 hit club *One-handed Jim Abbott records a no-hitter *Mark Whiten hits 4 home runs in a game as well as 12 RBIs *Carlton Fisk, George Brett, and Nolan Ryan retires *On July 20, 1993, a fire broke out in the stadium press box at the Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium, the same day Fred McGriff joined the Braves. The fire sparked a rally from a 10 game deficit against Barry Bonds and the San Francisco Giants, winning the NL West Division on the last day of the season. *League Championship Series **ALCS - Toronto Blue Jays 4, Chicago White Sox 2 **NLCS - Philadelphia Phillies 4, Atlanta Braves 2 *World Series - Toronto Blue Jays 4, Philadelphia Phillies 2 (MVP: Paul Molitor) **Game 1 - Blue Jays 8, Phillies 5 **Game 2 - Phillies 6, Blue Jays 4 **Game 3 - Blue Jays 10, Phillies 3 **Game 4 - Blue Jays 15, Phillies 14 **Game 5 - Phillies 2, Blue Jays 0 **Game 6 - Blue Jays 8, Phillies 6 (Joe Carter hit a series-winning walk-off home run) Interviewees *Paul Molitor - Toronto Blue Jays *Steve Wulf - Sports Illustrated *Cito Gaston - Manager; Toronto Blue Jays *Joe Carter - Toronto Blue Jays Essay Sports Figures Who Passed Away *Arthur Ashe *Jim Valvano *Steve Olin and Tim Crews *Davey Allison *Drazen Petrovic *Reggie Lewis Seasonal Award Winners and Other Champions *Steve Young - NFL MVP *Mario Lemieux - NHL MVP *Charles Barkley - NBA MVP *Barry Bonds - NL MVP *Frank Thomas - AL MVP *Pete Sampras - Men's U.S. Open and Wimbledon Champion *Steffi Graff - Women's U.S. Open and Wimbledon Champion *Bernhard Langer - Master's Champion *Lee Janzen - U.S. Open Champion *Greg Norman - British Open Champion *Paul Azinger - PGA Champion *United States - Ryder Cup Champions *Patty Sheehan - LPGA Champion *Texas Tech Lady Raiders - NCAA Women's Basketball Champions *Louisiana State University Tigers - College World Series Champions *Long Beach, CA - Little League World Series Champions *Emerson Fittipaldi - Indianapolis 500 Winner *Jerry Bailey/Sea Hero - Kentucky Derby Champions *Julie Krone/Colonial Affair - Belmont Stakes Champions Cover Gallery 0002640 the-1993-super-bowl-troy-aikman-of-the-cowboys.jpeg 0308 large.jpg 0002632 mario-lemieux-of-the-penguins.jpeg 0002629 hakeem-olajuwon-of-the-rockets.jpeg 0002622 mike-piazza-of-the-dodgers.jpeg 0002634 bobby-hurley-of-the-blue-devils.jpeg 0002623 the-1993-nba-championship-michael-jordan-of-the-bulls.jpeg 0003515 emmitt-smith-of-the-cowboys.jpeg 0112 large.jpg 0002633 the-1993-college-basketball-championship-the-north-carolina-tar-heels.jpeg 0002636 nfls-reggie-white.jpeg 0002614 pernell-whitaker.jpeg 0002624 michael-jordan-of-the-bulls.jpeg 0002625 mathieu-schneider-of-the-canadiens.jpeg 0002638 george-steinbrenner-of-the-yankees.jpeg 0002610 the-1993-world-series-joe-carter-of-the-blue-jays.jpeg Category:Documentaries